


Oh, Bunny

by spacesex4651



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Art School, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Possessive Rick Sanchez, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Just another story about an art teacher and a pushy Rick Sanchez (but in a good way).





	1. Chapter 1

You enjoyed your job working at Harry Herpson High. It wasn’t very difficult teaching art, but the kids in Oregon seemed more relaxed and artistic than previous states you taught in. Your only problem was a freshman boy named Morty. Every time he stepped foot in your class that iridescent pool of green opened up and he was tugged through it. At this point in the semester he was failing, which seemed pretty hard to do for a high school art class. At one point you had contacted his grandfather and explained the situation, but all you got in response was a series of slurred insults and belching. You tried to be cool with the kids, after all, you weren’t too far off from their age. They all called you by your nickname, Bunny, and you tried to keep the topics relevant to their lifestyles. You even had a paint a meme competition a few weeks ago. Of course Morty never showed. You were starting to get frustrated. It was only your second year here and you didn’t want it on record that one of your students failed, so you decided to talk with him the next time you saw him. That ended up being in the hallway before his math class. So you pulled him aside from his awkward staring at another freshman and into your office for a little chat. 

The moment the door closed the boy let out a big breath. 

“Morty you’re failing my class.” You put blankly with your best disappointed teacher stare. Morty’s eyes dropped to his shoes as his fingers twiddled amongst themselves. 

“I-I’m sorry Mrs….” He trailed off. 

“Do you even know my name?” You asked, somewhat offended. 

“I-I guess I never caught it.” He apologized. Now it was your turn to sigh. 

“Bunny. My students call me Bunny.” You filled in for him with an apologetic smile. You gestured for him to sit in the chair across from your desk and sat in your own, leaning up against the wood to keep his attention. 

“I-I’m sorry, Bunny, I just, I uh, I’ve been helping my grandpa with his science.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh. So science is your passion then?” You tried. 

“N-Not really. He just needs my help sometimes. W-W-With his experiments and stuff. I’m not really supposed to talk about it.” He apologized. 

“Well maybe I should talk to your grandfather then. It’s the easiest class on your schedule and you’re failing it Morty. And that’s not to say you’re doing well with your other classes either.” You replied calmly. 

“Aw geez. I don’t think that the best idea. He’s not exactly people friendly.” Morty defended. 

“Well I’d like to think I’ll be friendly enough for the both of us. Why don’t we give him a call?” You offered. Morty looked a little nervous, but nevertheless nodded his head. 

“We should probably call him on my cell phone. He uh, blocked your office’s number.” He said quietly. You giggled a bit at that, the nerve of that old man, before agreeing. Surprisingly, he picked up almost immediately. 

“Morty I’ve been looking for you for ten minutes. Where the hell are you?” His gravelly voice came through the phone. You hoped he wasn’t all that old. It would be embarrassing if you were attracted to someone more than twice your age, and that voice had an effect on you.   
“Uh, I’m in my art teacher’s office.” Morty responded cooly. 

“W-Where the fuck is that Morty? H-How the hell am I supposed to-”

“It’s by the rec room Rick.” Morty advised. Before his grandfather could respond again the door to your office burst open, revealing a somewhat crazy-looking older man. His wild blue hair was blown up in spikes and a crisp white lab coat hung off his shoulders. 

“We gotta go Morty! There’s a plasma shard in the Abadango Cluster. A princess has it. If I get it, I’ll be awesome.” He claimed, his big eyes going wide as he explained his situation.

“Rick, Bunny needs to talk to you for a minute.” Morty admitted. 

“W-Who the fuck is that?” Rick asked crudely, and you could feel the anger rising to your cheeks as you sat up. 

“That would be me.” You introduced. Ricks eyes flashed over to you for a moment and you sunk back in your chair. Heat stirred in your cheeks and your tummy as the mans glare caught yours. It was incredibly inappropriate on your behalf to have these thoughts, but you couldn’t seem to stop them. An incredible urge for him to touch you washed over all forms of rational thought in your brain, and it took everything inside of you to push it to the back of your mind. At least for now. 

“Look, I’m not gonna sugar coat it. Your grandson is failing.” You explained shortly. You didn’t mean to sound rude, but it was technically his fault Morty was in this position. 

“He’s failing all his classes. Morty is a little bit… slower than the other kids. I’m sure with some tutoring-”

“That’s not gonna work with me sir. He’s failing art.” You deadpanned. The man had the nerve to act shocked. 

“Oh, no, Morty. H-How do you fail an art class?” He poorly exaggerated. Morty looked angry, but before he could talk, you interjected again. 

“That seems to be your doing, Mr. Smith.” You pointed out, crossing your legs under the table as you spoke. A look of distaste fell upon his face and you regretted your words. 

“Sanchez. Smith is his idiot father’s name.” He spat.

“Rick!” Morty whined. 

“My apologies, Mr. Sanchez. Look, Morty needs to start showing up to my class. Can’t you wait thirty minutes before you grab him for… whatever it is you guys are doing.” You asked tiredly. Rick seemed to understand this. 

“What time does he get out of your class?” He asked boredly. You, however, were smiling. You had won. 

“1:15.” You answered curtly. 

“Fine.” With that, Morty was being dragged out of the room again, and the familiar sight put a weight on your heart. That poor boy. 

That same day Morty showed up to art class for the first time. He smiled as he walked in and took a seat in the spot you were used to seeing empty. Class went smoothly as you explained the concept of thatching to the freshman group, and for the most part they seemed to be enjoying themselves. You let them draw for the last thirty minutes of class as you relaxed and answered some emails at your desk. Fifteen minutes before class ended, your eyes flickered up to see Morty waving someone away around the corner, still sat in his seat. You cleared your throat to get his attention, to which he responded well. His eyes snapped over to yours and a slight blush came over his cheeks as he started doodling again. You kept your eye on him however, and only a few moments later he was whispering through the open door again. You stood from your seat, sending him a small smile as you wandered towards the direction of his gestures. Sure enough, as soon as you popped your head around the corner, you were face to face with his grandfather. 

You put on a small smile as he jumped back. 

“Hello Mr. Sanchez. Is there something I can help you with?” You asked sweetly, moving the rest of your body outside the doorframe to talk. 

“Oh, h-hi Mrs., uh,” He trailed off, obviously not catching your name the day before. 

“My name is Bunny. How can I help you? Did you wish to speak with me?” You asked politely, keeping your hands in your lap as you stood. 

“I-I just need to steal Morty for a moment.” He explained. Your smile widened with this, knowing exactly how you could stall him for fifteen minutes. 

“Well, I know that Morty wouldn’t get full credit for this class if he left now, but if you really need to talk with him you can head down to the front office and have him called down. Unfortunately, you’re gonna need to sign him out or meet with him down there. School policy.” You pouted loosely. Rick seemed irritated by this, and peeked around you to look at his grandson again. 

“I really don’t have time for this, it’ll just be a minute I swear.” He argued back, sounding somewhat angered now. Again, you put on a brave face and smiled. 

“I’m sorry, he really can’t leave without being signed out. But class is over in fifteen if you can wait.” You finished, turning around and heading back into the classroom. On your way to your desk you tapped Morty’s shoulder and he followed you there. He waited as you sat, smiling as Rick was cut off, and turned to talk to Morty. 

“I’d really like to see where you’re at skill-wise in this class. Do you think you’d be able to finish that drawing in fifteen minutes? I could enter it as an assignment grade. With that, you’d have twenty points completed today. Two days like this and you could have a ‘D’.” You explained to him. He lit up at this, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“S-Sure! I-I can do that!” He agreed, and you smiled a big smile at him. 

“Great! Just drop it off at my desk at the end of class, alright?” You confirmed. He nodded again before returning to his chair and continuing his work, and you smiled knowing he wasn’t going anywhere. You noticed a few flying objects aimed at his head coming through the door, but you were determined for him to pass, and asked another student close by to close it. You saw Morty smile a little bit at this and you couldn’t help but giggle a bit too. 

 

At the end of class, Morty dropped off his drawing at the end of your desk. You winked at him as he did, as you do with many of your students, and he gave a little smile back. 

Glancing down, you saw one of the most beautiful fantasy-scapes you’d ever seen. The sky was a bright purple and pink, white the grass remained florescent green underneath two shadows that stood on the horizon. White clouds dawned in the sky, shaded perfectly with the colors of the sunset, as the two black figures of Rick and Morty laid below.


	2. Chapter 2

When you arrived to school the next morning you quickly unpacked your stuff. You weren’t necessarily excited for the class of seniors that would be arriving in an hour, and you made sure you drank at least half of your coffee every morning before they stepped in the door. Those senior boys really were something. No matter how many times you declined their advances they wouldn’t stop, and the ones that weren’t focused on getting up your skirt were checked out with senioritis. Needless to say, you needed the caffeine. Soon after settling in students began filing into their seats, taking their time talking and standing around before the bell rang. You explained the day’s concept to them, which happened to be shading, and then headed back in your seat to finish off your morning email responses. Realizing you needed to write something down, you opened the drawer to grab a pen. As you did, a confetti can was fired directly at you, scaring you half to death. Immediately, you squeaked, jumping back into your chair and falling straight back onto your ass. A series of concerned calls and giggles broke through the class and before you could comprehend what was going on, the swarm of senior boys came towards you, helping you up and sitting you back down in the chair they had repositioned back up. With confetti glitter sticking to your hair you thanked them, a small giggle falling from your lips as you picked it out. 

“Alright, very funny. Who’s genius idea was this?” You asked the class light heartedly. Nobody answered your question, so you tried again. 

“Come on guys, seriously. I’m not mad, I get it, you’re almost done with school and you wanted to play a prank. I just wanna know who did it.” You reasoned. Again, nobody spoke up. After a few moments of glancing around the class, a boy you’d come to know as Ryan chimed in. 

“We wouldn’t do this Bunny. You get scared too easily, we wouldn’t wanna hurt you.” That had you thinking. Why would any of the other classes do it either? As far as you knew, all of them liked you. Sure you were known as the clutz out of all the teachers, and you might have cried once or twice in front of the students, but you tried hard to make them happy and just a little more interested in art, at least as a form of expression. Nevertheless you let it go. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and you were sure it wouldn’t happen again. The day continued on, and when 12:30 rolled around, Morty came through the door with a small smile. It was the first time he’d ever come in smiling and it made you happy to see. You always were a people pleaser. Surprisingly, he came straight up to your desk, and you put on your best teacher smile as he did. 

“Hi Bunny. Did I uh, d-did I get those points yesterday?” He asked nervously. You nodded quickly. 

“You definitely did. I really liked your pastel work too, you’ve got real potential.” You complimented. He smiled back even bigger. 

“R-Really? Y-You did?” You giggled a bit at his excitement. 

“I really did. I especially liked the shading on the clouds. You’re in luck too, thats today’s lesson.” You smiled. Before he could answer the bell rang, and you motioned for him to take a seat before standing at the front of the class. The lecture was easy enough, and again thirty minutes before the end of class you encouraged them to try it out during their free draw. Five minutes before the end of class, you noticed a piece of paper flying towards Morty’s head. Frustrated with the man’s persistence you headed towards the door, another sickly fake smile plastered on your lips as you caught eyes with the man. 

“Mr. Sanchez.” You greeted politely. You felt your heart pick up its pace in your chest as you watched him. 

“L-Look I really don’t have time for this today. I need to talk to Morty.” He complained, trying to walk past you. You moved to stand directly in front of the door, effectively blocking him from entering. 

“Is this a family emergency?” You questioned, somewhat less annoyed now. 

“Uh, y-yeah sure, if that means I can talk to him.” He claimed. 

“Do you have a note from the office?” You questioned again. Obviously, there was no family emergency. 

“No, j-just-”

“Great! Then he’ll see you in five minutes. You can wait that long, can’t you?” You cut off. You realized that you were being slightly patronizing, but he didn’t seem to be getting the point. Rick grumbled something under his breath before turning away and stalking down the hallway, and again, you shut the door. With a deep sigh you began passing through the tables again. Morty stopped you as you walked by, and you turned to him with a small smile as you responded. 

“Yes?” You questioned, walking towards his desk. 

“I’m sorry about my grandpa.” He said softly. The poor boy looked guilty, and it nearly broke your heart. 

“It’s not your fault Morty. Family can be….crazy at times. He wouldn’t be coming here for you if he didn’t love you though. It’s sweet that he wants your help all the time.” You said quietly as to not disturb the other students. 

“Rick doesn’t love anybody, I’m just useful to him.” He responded. You frowned a bit at this, quickly looking for a distraction. 

“Your art is great again today. What’s this?” You asked. It seemed to be a portrait of some sort of man-bird creature. 

“Oh, this is my grandpa’s friend Bird Man.” Morty said somewhat cheerfully. “He’s really nice actually.” Your eyes went a bit wide at this as you attempted to rationalize things with him. 

“Oh! Have you ever met this, uh, Bird Man?” You asked politely. Morty laughed a bit and nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s not from Earth though.” He explained. You nodded in agreement. He was definitely not from Earth. 

“Is that where the two of you are always going in that green thing? To Bird Man?” You questioned, trying your best not to pry. Morty shook his head. It wasn’t unknown that Rick’s experiments were a little… well, insane and controversial. 

“Sometimes, not usually though. I haven’t seen him since Rick threw that party a few months ago. But I’m not really supposed to talk about it.” Morty sounded nervous. The last thing you wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. He had a habit of curling up and keeping to himself, much unlike his sister, who you’d caught huffing enamel on more than one occasion. 

“Well thats really cool! You don’t have to talk about anything with me, but I know a lot of girls are into men of science. If you were gonna talk to anyone about it, maybe consider it being Jessica.” You hinted. He laughed awkwardly and you gave him another small wink before heading back to your desk. A few minutes later the bell rang, and Morty came up with his portrait for his credit for the day. 

“Another fifteen credits.” You smiled at him, and he smiled back before turning around to grab his bag. Before he could, the crazy old man you now knew as Rick grabbed him by the arm and tugged him out, leaving his old, black backpack laying alone on the floor. The rest of the class had already left, and you got up to grab it before the next class came in. He would probably grab it tomorrow, you figured. 

That night, as you were slipping into your bath, the strangest thoughts popped into your head. You’d always known you were into older men, but Rick was a senior citizen. The thoughts you were having were more than inappropriate, and you had come to the conclusion that maybe you were one of those girls into scientists as well as your imagination snowballed on. As you lowered yourself into the hot water, you imagined the warmth being him, covering you with his body as he sucked on your neck. You imagined the way his hands would feel on your skin, or how he would act if you were on his knees. With a bit of shame and quite a bit of humility you drew your hands down to your core, rubbing at your sensitive nub with a small cry. It continued on for a few minutes, the water sloshing around the tub as the only noise you could hear until you came with a small whisper of his name. Once the high was over, you felt more than disgusted with yourself, immediately washing and grooming until you were ready to get out. 

But again, as you were falling asleep, the man reappeared in your brain. You imagined him coming in and professing his love to you, just as you imagined him showing up at your house and fucking you right over the couch. It was one of those nights that you wouldn’t sleep for hours, replaying countless scenarios until the sun peaked through the curtains and your alarm blared through the empty room. By the time you were dressed you regretted it, but again the man never left your thoughts. You realized what was happening; another one of those silly crushes you would have for months but never act on; but it was past the point of no return. You only hoped he thought the same, despite how silly it all was. All you knew was that it was bound to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Morty showed up to class for the third time in a row, breaking the record for this semester. You made sure he grabbed his backpack before sitting down as you bid him good morning. You hadn’t had another confetti can incident yet, and you’d drank a good amount of coffee to keep yourself alive, at least for the most part. Despite the growing exhaustion you were experiencing the day wasn’t all that bad. You decided to teach more about pastels today, noticing how much Morty seemed to enjoy the media, and focused on blending to keep things simple. After your lesson you decided to go through the physical grading book and write in Morty’s newly made grades. Out of habit you sneaked a glance up, watching as he happily drew away. Lord knows that boy needed an outlet, and you only hoped this would be enough to suffice for this semester. Just as you were opening the cabinet to get out the book a large contraction swung from the top, stopping only a foot before your head and spraying some sort of sticky white string at you. Of course, you squeaked and fell, as always when you were afraid, and students came rushing to your side as you laid on the floor, wrapped in what seemed like a large spider web. You only hoped there were no spiders. 

Students attempted to pull it off you, only to get stuck to you as well, which was more than awkward when Clyde, another one of your students, got stuck to your boob. You coughed uncomfortably and turned to Sarah, asking her to grab the scissors. You were embarrassed to say the least, laying on the floor covered in some sticky white stuff and unable to move as students crowded around. Trying to make the best of things, you gave an awkward laugh as she cut you out of the thing and helped pull it off your clothes. When you stood, you noticed that Morty was the only one still sitting in his seat, staring at you with a sad look in his eyes as you continued to awkwardly giggle. 

“I wonder who keeps doing this.” You said out loud, surveying the students faces to see if any of them looked guilty. None of them did, and when they were done bombarding you with questions for your well being, the bell rang, dismissing them all. Morty came up to your desk again, handing you his art with a little frown. 

“Morty, are you okay?” You asked calmly, still picking web out of your hair. 

“W-What? Y-Yeah I’m good. I just, uh, I hope you’re alright, y’know? I feel bad that you uh, fell, and stuff.” He responded nervously. You let out a small sigh with a smile and met his eyes. 

“I’m alright, thank you. Scared the living daylight out of me, but I’m alright. Happened to me yesterday too, if you’d believe it. Not the whole ‘human spider web’ thing, but someone put a confetti can in my drawer. Scared me so bad I fell out of my chair.” You giggled. Morty’s eyes went wide again as his attention was now fully on me. “I think one of the seniors is doing this. Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve got my eyes on Frank.” You winked. 

Just as he was about to respond, the man you’d been thinking about all day came bolting through the doorway again. 

“Morty we gotta go! T-Theres, w-w-we got a problem.” He paused for a moment, no doubt staring at the pieces of spider web still stuck in my hair as he let his eyes trail over my face. My cheeks reddened with heat as they landed on my breasts before he spoke again. “W-Why are you still here anyways? I-Interested in, g-got a little crush on the teacher here huh?T-Tryna be a teachers pet or some shit? Sneak in a little extra credit?” He asked. Morty began stuttering with anxiety, his face turning red as a beet as he attempted to defend himself. You gave a disapproving stare from his lewd comment and turned to look at Morty with a small smile before giving your attention to Rick again. 

“Comments like that aren’t tolerated inside this classroom, Mr. Sanchez. If you’re concerned with your grandsons sexuality or preferences, it’s something that should be brought up in the privacy of your own home. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another class coming in…” you glanced at the clock at the wall to check the time, “three minutes. So unless you’d like to stay and learn about hyperrealism in oil, I suggest you leave. Now.” You bit back. Rick only rolled his eyes as he met your face again, and you felt that annoying blush coming on as a warmth swirled in your lower abdomen. 

“C-Calm down it was a joke. Morty and I have UURP sh-shit to do anyways.” He commented, glancing down at his grandson before the boy left his side to grab his bag. As the older man turned to join him in leaving, he turned in the doorway, his grandson somewhat out of earshot as he spoke lowly. 

“I’ll see you around, Bunny.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was the eighth day in a row you’d experienced a prank in the classroom and honestly you were getting quite annoyed with it. This prank, however, seemed much more inappropriate than the last two, and you were hitting your limit with whoever was doing this. Morty had started showing up regularly to class, and you knew he was making an effort to keep his grandfather at bay. Two of your students made it into the county art fair, and you were scheduled for a massage at four. But all you could focus on was finding whoever the hell was doing this. You’d been startled by giant penises drawn in permanent marker on your white board, frustrated with chairs glued to the floor, confused when all of your drawers had been filled with wafer cookies, scared when a numerous amount of loud popping noises went off at once in the middle of an exam, and pissed when your coffee bag had been replaced with regular kidney beans. It all seemed so childish, but it had you tip toeing around your own classroom as you waited for the next inconvenience or jump scare to get you. You’d talked to all the classes, explaining to them that it wasn’t funny anymore and that you were actually afraid, but it still hadn’t stopped. Today, when your chair started buzzing right where your clit was during Morty’s class, you snapped. Immediately, tears came to your eyes as you stood, pushing the chair away from you as fast as possible as you caught the class’ attention. It was time to make your move. 

 

“I will give $50 to the first student who finds out who’s doing this to me.” You spoke, trying to keep your voice under control. You didn’t want to give away your tears to the students that couldn’t see them. “I can’t deal with this anymore. This is completely inappropriate. A vibrator in my chair? Why would anyone think that this is funny? I’m afraid to open my cabinets, I’m afraid to step on the wrong tile, and now I’m afraid to sit down. So if anyone knows anything at all, at this point, I’m willing to pay for it.” You finished, recalling the time you had stepped on one of the tiles near the back table and gotten your shoe stuck indefinitely. It was still sitting there, stuck to the floor. Nobody spoke up. You tried again. 

“One of you must have some idea. Please guys, I really can’t do this anymore.” And there it was, the voice crack. Tears came to your eyes again and as much as you tried to push them back, you couldn’t. So quietly, you moved towards you desk, grabbing your phone and texting Linda, who you knew was off this period, and asking her to fill in for you for five while you went to the bathroom. The moment she arrived you left, practically running down the halls in search of the teacher’s lounge. You broke down there, sobbing and mumbling to yourself as you tried to calm down. The violation that chair just gave you was enough to make you not want to go back at all today. Why would any of your students do this to you? Weren’t you doing a good job? Had you upset one of them and not realized? Was this some fucked up way of them telling you they didn’t like you? Or maybe liked you too much? Could it have been another teacher? Without knowing the culprit you were more than concerned, and though it didn’t take much to scare you, this certainly did. Fortunately, the bell rang, and you dabbed off your tears and straightened your clothes before heading back down to the classroom. Kids were still filing out, asking if you were alright and wishing you well as they left, but you only smiled and nodded at them all as you sat down on top of your desk. You let your head sit in your hands, still trying to calm down and breathe for a moment before the next class, when you heard someone call your name. You looked up, finding Morty standing there with a sad look on his face as he began to talk. 

“Are you alright Bunny?” He asked softly. You gave a small, half assed smile and nodded. 

“I’ll be alright Morty, thank you. Did you want to hand in your drawing?” You asked. 

“No. W-Well yes but thats not why I came to talk to you. I-I don’t want the $50 or anything, b-but I think I know who might be doing this.” He explained. You perked up at this, a real smile dawning on your face at his words. 

“You do? Oh thank God, who is it?” You questioned, now giving him your full attention. He seemed to stall for a moment as he shifted on his feet before he answered. 

“I think it’s my grandpa. He doesn’t like being told what to do a-a-and I think he might like you. I know it’s pretty fucked up but, I think he might be the one doing all of this. I asked him about it yesterday and he seemed pretty guilty.” He said softly. Your heart rate skyrocketed at the thought that he might like you, but the displays were incredibly hurtful, and you doubted this was the way an older man would express their feelings towards you. 

“Well, I’m not sure theres anything I can do about it if it is him. I can’t exactly suspend your grandfather. But I can try giving him a call again if my number isn’t still blocked.” You sighed. “Thank you anyways Morty, I really appreciate it. You sure you don’t want the $50 bucks? You could use it for something fun, like a movie or something? Maybe you could take Jessica?” You asked with a smile. He blushed at your words, shaking his head. 

“N-No that’s okay. I don’t think she really likes me anyways.” He said sadly. You thought for a moment before standing, hesitantly opening the drawer full of supplies to your left and finding an empty sketchbook, set of pencils, and a new pastel case for him. You stood back up and extended the items to him with a small smile. 

“How about this? Your art is really something Morty, I’d love to see more of it. You can take these with you and work on stuff at home. Maybe if you bring them in, I could give you extra credit?” You offered. His eyes went wide with a smile on his face as he took them gently. 

“R-Really? You would do that?” He asked in disbelief. You had a feeling nobody had really been on his side before. 

“Really. It wouldn’t hurt to put a little more time into it. You’ve got a talent.” You spoke truthfully. “Maybe if you bring some in, I could show them off to a certain freshman class.” You winked. Morty’s smile grew, and he nodded in excitement. 

“T-Thank you!” He thanked again. He handed you his drawing from today and you glanced at it for a moment before setting it down. “I’ll talk to my grandpa again, maybe I can convince him to stop. It’s worth a try.” He panned. You smiled sadly at him and nodded. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” You questioned. He nodded before turning, and you turned around as well, taking a deep breath to calm the anger that was bubbling inside. His grandfather was a dead man walking. 

 

The whole way through the massage you were dreaming about Rick’s fingers. The way he said goodbye to you yesterday made you feel vulnerable, small, and worst of all, turned on. Every time the massage therapist dug her fingers into you, you imagined it was him, rubbing away your tension before slipping his cock into you. You’d even thought about switching your massage to a happy ending, something you’d never even remotely considered before, due to your frustration. The prank he played today, if it really was him, was vial, intrusive, and completely inappropriate. And yet there you were still fantasizing about him taking you over and over again. You couldn’t help yourself. That night, the same, shameful thoughts infiltrated your sleep. When you woke up you were drenched in sweat and slick through and through. You had to do something about this.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long week. As Friday drew closer and closer, you couldn’t help but feel your mood drop. The anniversary of your husbands death was looming over your head like a storm cloud. Anytime you began to feel happy you couldn’t help but feel guilty that he wasn’t there. Anytime something upsetting happened you burst into tears, sometimes even in front of the class. Rick’s pranks hadn’t slowed down and he still showed up towards the end of class every time trying to steal Morty away from his education. You wondered if he came early just to see you frazzled by his little experiments. By the time Thursday came around you were a wreck, living off three hours of nightmare filled dreams and five cups of coffee a day. You wanted nothing more than the week to be over with. You even considered calling a sub in for tomorrow, but decided it would be best to use work as a distraction. Morty’s class rolled around slower than usual, and you found yourself excited, to say the least, to see his art. He’d brought in a drawing on Tuesday that you’d given him extra credit for that was more than impressive, right before ‘shake that ass’ started playing through the classroom speakers, scaring you and forcing you to fall to the floor. Today seemed to be no different. 

You really couldn’t find it in you to be happy. Even as you watched the kids draw and chatter, you didn’t find any enjoyment in it. Every thought that was on grades, art, or Rick had been replaced with that dreadful day. You felt yourself tearing up a few moments before the bell and decided to get yourself some water from the classroom cooler. The second the liquid entered your mouth, you realized it had been replaced with white wine vinegar. Normally, you would be angry, jabbing at the phone buttons and testing to see if you were still blocked. Now all you wanted to do was cry. The heavy feeling that set into your chest was all too familiar, and you shied away from the class as you breathed as deep as you could to offset the tears. That only made it worse, and a small sob escaped your lips, quiet enough for most of the students to ignore, before you excused yourself into the hallway. With a hand covering your lips you cried, silently sobbing to yourself in despair. You needed a break from this. All of this. From Rick’s pranks and the thought of your husband never coming home, and from the rest of life that came along with it. You made your decision then to talk to him face to face. For the rest of class you sat at your desk quietly, wondering how you would get a hold of him. Rick didn’t answer his phone calls from Morty when he was in art, knowing that it was quite possibly you calling to tell him off again. You did however, have their address. So after the last bell had rang and you had a chance to go home and change, you got in your car and headed over. You had to stop a few times to get gas and some sort of caffeine, so by the time you arrived it was dark. 

Without a second thought, you’d gotten out of the car and headed towards their front door. Knocking twice, which you thought was polite, you swallowed your pride and waited for a response. You would do anything to avoid a prank tomorrow; monetary or begging you weren’t sure what the man preferred, but you were willing either way. An average, brown haired man in his thirties opened the door with a small smile after a moment, and you gave a polite smile back as you smoothed out your hair. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. Here it goes, you figured. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Mr. Sanchez? Rick Sanchez I believe.” You spoke calmly. Before he could answer however, Morty popped his head around the corner and stared in disbelief. 

“Bunny?” He asked curiously, meeting your eyes with a confused smile. 

“Hey Morty, I’m actually here for your grandfather.” You explained, feeling awkward now as you stood in his doorway. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

“Bunny? You’re Morty’s art teacher?” Jerry asked with a smile. You nodded. 

“Yeah, you must be Mr. Smith? It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’ve met your wife, she’s lovely.” You complimented. You hoped it would smooth out the tension. 

As if she had been waiting around the bend Beth appeared next to Jerry, a smile gracing her face as she greeted you. 

“Bunny! Hello! Is this about Summer huffing enamel again?” She asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. 

“Oh! No, nothing like that. I’m actually here to see Mr. Sanchez.” You spoke with a laugh. 

“My dad?” She questioned, now just as puzzled as the rest of them. You took a deep breath to calm your anxiety and nodded. 

“Yeah, I actually need to speak with him, if thats alright.” They still looked just as confused, but nodded anyways. 

“Sure. Do you want anything to drink?” She asked politely. 

“Thank you but I’m alright. I’ll only be here for a moment.” You declined, becoming more and more nervous by the moment. 

“Alright then. I’ll go tell him you’re here. While I have you though, I just wanted to tell you how much we appreciate everything you’re doing for Morty. He talks about your class all the time.” She smiled. Your heart soared. This is the reason you went into teaching; to make people happy. You were more than glad your class was worth talking about, even if it was the only one he went to. 

“I’m so glad. You know, Morty is actually quite the talented artist. Some of his pastel works are hung up in the art room. If you guys plan on coming to open house night, I’ll make sure to point them out.” You complimented back as she stood aside and welcomed you into their home. She beamed at this, placing her hand on your shoulder in delight. 

“You know what? We might just have to go. With Morty doing better in school it would be nice to go for a child we’re actually proud of.” Okay ouch and burn on Summer, but you were still glad she planned on showing up. “I’ll go get my father. We’ll just, stay out of your way.” She said, still somewhat curious you were sure. You heard her knocking at a door before it opened and closed, and a few minutes later the man himself enter behind her. 

“I’ll be upstairs if you two need anything.” She said awkwardly. Soon enough, you and Rick were alone. You could feel yourself getting wet as the blood rose to your cheeks, but you had to push it down and do this. The attraction only made you feel sicker, more guilty, and disgusted. Your husband died, and you needed to focus on that right now. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, obviously unimpressed. You took another deep breath before starting. 

“I can’t have any pranks tomorrow.” You shot out quickly. He raised a brow at you, crossing his arms over his chest before he responded. 

“How do you know it’s me?” He questioned back, feigning offended. 

“I, I guess I don’t know. Not for sure. But I think that it is and I need it to stop for tomorrow. You can torture me for the rest of the year but not…” You trailed off, feeling tears beginning to pool in your eyes. You were upset with yourself for crying here, you’d even pep talked yourself into avoiding this exact situation the car drive over. And the two times you circled the block. “Just, please.” You were defeated. He was going to say no, or deny that it was him again. You knew it. And now you looked weak and pathetic standing there in front of him, halfway to crying. 

“Okay.” He agreed, taking a swig from his flask. 

“What?” You questioned in disbelief. 

“I said okay. D-Do you, are you deaf?” He shot back, obviously annoyed. An uncontrollable smile broke out on your lips, forcing a tear to fall down your cheek. 

“Thank you.” You whispered, feeling much better now that you knew it was over, at least for a day. 

“D-Don’t mention it. I’m busy anyways.” He brushed off. 

“Okay. Well thats all I came for, so I’ll just…” You trailed off again. You took the time to admire the man for the last moment, enjoying the way he stood so dominantly in the room. As guilty as you felt about it, you wanted to drop to your knees, and it took more than expected to resist the urge. 

“Your staring at me like you wanna eat me.” He commented, obviously not oblivious to your stare. You blushed again, trying to avoid his gaze as you shifted on your feet. 

“I should go.” You said softly. This was more than embarrassing. 

“Do you want to?” He asked. 

“What?” You questioned. What kind of question was that? You didn’t even know the answer. Half of you did want to leave, and the other half, well, the other half wanted to stay and get closer to him in ways you weren’t sure he even wanted. 

“Jesus you need to get your hearing checked. I-I said, do you want to?” He asked again, irritated once more. You didn’t know how to answer. Thankfully, Rick filled in the gap. “Look at me.” He demanded. As if it was second nature, you did so, quickly moving your eyes up to meet his, wide with anticipation. A smirk graced across his face as you did. It took everything in your power not to look away. 

“Do you want to leave?” He asked for the third time, and immediately, you shook your head. His smile grew. 

“Come with me.” He commanded again. You nodded, unsure of where he was taking you but not really caring at the moment. A small voice in your head scolded you for staying, reminding you that this was, not only a grandfather, but a grandfather of one of your students. It was inappropriate and wrong to have a crush on him in the first place, but this was taking it too far. 

Rick led you into his garage, which you found out was also his personal lab. Thousands of trinkets and inventions filled the countertops and storage along the walls. Rick ignored your wandering eyes if he saw them and sat at his work bench, pulling out a bottle of some sort of liquor from the cabinet below. Along came two glasses, and he filled each up with a few shots worth of clear liquid before sliding one to the other end and motioning for you to sit down. You did without question. 

“Drink.” He ordered again. You did. Immediately, you felt the warm burn of the alcohol in your chest. It felt good. You realized that you might have needed this, whether or not it was from him. You’d considered drinking alone tonight, but this was a step and a hop above. After you had finished the glass and set it back down you spoke, looking him in the eyes this time as you did so. Of course, the alcohol only made it harder. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. He nodded, staring as if he was waiting for you to say something. When you didn’t, he spoke again. 

“You looked like you needed it.” He responded, filling up your glass again. To your own surprise, you took it, drinking it faster than you did the previous one and grimacing as it went down much like that last. 

“I did. After all those surprises you’ve left for me.” You spoke somewhat coldly. He only chuckled, refilling his own glass as well as yours again. “You trying to get me drunk?” You asked jokingly. 

“I’m trying to take that stick out of your ass.” He responded. You nearly choked at that one. The thought of him taking out, or putting anything in, your ass made you wet to no returns. He pushed the filled glass towards you with a raised brow. 

“See? You need it. Drink.” 

“I really shouldn’t. I have to drive home and-” You attempted to decline, but he shook his head. 

“Your already past the legal limit. Six shots at your weight and you’re definitely past it.” He argued, pushing the drink into your hand again. 

“So, it was your plan to get me drunk.” You giggled. But he didn’t respond aside from a smile, and you drank it anyways. Two cups later and you were definitely feeling it, already the need to babble on about shit he definitely didn’t care about was making itself evident. 

“You know, I don’t think this is a healthy way to deal with death.” You argued as he refilled his glass. 

“Oh-Oh yeah? Says who?” He asked, pouring himself another drink as he relaxed in his barstool. 

“My therapist, I think.” You giggled. He only shook his head. 

“Theres no right way to deal with anything. If you’re happy, you’re happy. That’s all there is t-to it sweetheart.” He explained. You blushed at the pet name. 

“Oh my God! I have to teach tomorrow!” You realized. You laughed at this, knowing you’d be hungover when you showed up. Right now, you didn’t care. Rick was great drinking company. 

“Fuck that. Let’s go somewhere.” He reasoned, already beginning to stand. You shook your head. 

“I’m drunk.” You argued, biting your lip for some extra effect. He laughed. 

“I know. Come on, let’s go. Call a sub for tomorrow.” And in your drunken stupor, you did. You send Melissa a text, letting her know that you couldn’t teach tomorrow, and in light of your situation, she understood. That left the whole now three day weekend open. 

Rick took you by the hand, which you found to be a little forward even in your state, and pulled you through an infamous pool of green. You’d always wondered what lied at the other end of these bright swirls, and today it was a nightclub. At least a hundred weird creatures surrounded the two of you as you stepped out. There were a few humans, a few humanoids, and many strange sentient life forms you never could have thought of. Of course, Rick was still there, immediately taking you towards the bar. He ordered you a few shots of what he called alien alcohol and placed them on the bar for the two of you. 

“I don’t know if I should drink any more.” You attempted to decline, still shocked and blinded by the creatures, lights, and loud music around you in the dark club. Rick chuckled at this. 

“Someone died. I-I don’t know who, but someone did. Y-You deserve to feel good, Bunny. R-Relax for a night.” I can make you feel good, your brain added, pooling more heat in your abdomen than needed to be there. 

“Fuck it.” You shouted over the bass, and downed the first shot with him there. He watched you with a smile as you did, and took his soon after. 

“Who died anyways?” He asked with a bored stare. 

“My husband!” You shouted, grabbing the second shot glass and downing that too, ignoring his wide eyes as you did. The two of you finished your shots and sat for a moment. You tried to get a grip of it all, but eventually gave up, deciding that he was right. You deserved to have fun. 

“Lets go dance!” You requested. Rick smiled at this, taking your hand again and pulling you towards the dance floor. At first, you danced alone, swaying your hips to the sound of the music and letting the alcohol take over. Before long, you felt fingers gripping onto your waist, and turned to find Rick staring down at you. Your movements stopped momentarily, debating whether or not this was a good idea. But Rick decided for you and applied pressure to your hips, moving you to the music before you had a chance to do it yourself. At that, you turned yourself back around, enjoying the feeling of being drunk and not in charge. Rick dragged you back to the bar soon after. The two of you took more shots before Rick ended up dragging you off to some sort of VIP lounge. He must have been famous here, you thought, as the bouncer greeted him with a hug and found him a nice place in the back. The music was still loud, but the crowd was gone and you were left at his side alone as he searched for something. That something, turned out to be another human, and you sat with them for a while as Rick talked. You didn’t mind being silent. To be honest, you were hoping they assumed you and him had something going, and that you were being a good girl for him. Sitting quiet and letting him handle things. Of course, this was only because you were drunk, you told yourself. So Rick continued on talking, and after a few minutes he turned to you, a bag of purple stuff in his hand. 

“You want in sweetie?” He asked softly, obviously making sure you weren’t uncomfortable saying no in front of these people. 

“What is it?” You whispered back. He smiled. 

“Molly. Normal Molly, not-not space molly.” He explained. 

“Wait are we in space? I thought Molly was white?” You asked. 

“Yes to the first question, no to the second. Molly is either tan or purple. Ecstasy is white. This is purple. It’s got more of an amphetamine affect because of the extra methyl-oxide ring. Are you in?” He asked again. And you were drunk. And you said yes. 

So Rick took the scale from the other people there and weighed some out for himself. It didn’t look like too much. You were sure the scale said 300, and you wondered if that was a lot. He placed it on a piece of paper, funneled it, and scowled at the taste once it went down. 

“How much do you want? 150, 200, 250?” He asked. You were completely confused, and starting to have doubts. Then Rick’s hand fell on your knee, and you knew that whatever Rick Sanchez was, you wanted more of it. Of him.

“I don’t know.” You said honestly. 

“How hard do you want to trip baby?” He asked again. The pet name drove you wild, and you could only look up to him with wonder. 

“I want to forget about my husband.” You whispered. Rick nodded. 

“250 it is. Get ready for a heavy trip, th-this might be a little much.” He warned. You didn’t mind. Everything was taken care of for the weekend. For all you cared, you could trip until Sunday night. As long as you forgot tomorrow, you were happy. So you poured the disgusting tasting powder down your throat like he did and cringed at the taste. 

You drank a few more shots before anything hit and then headed back to the dance floor with Rick attached at the hip. After a few songs the lights grew more vibrant and the music felt deeper. The base was rattling your bones and controlling your heart, and Rick was right there behind you, grinding into your ass and holding you to his chest. With his arms around your waist your skin began to tingle, and all you could think about was having him touch you more. You spun around and caught eyes with him, noticing how dilated his pupils were. You wondered if yours were the same. Rick smiled, saying something you couldn’t hear over the music, and you giggled instead of responding because it felt easier. Everything was natural, real, and exciting as the song changed. The small wrinkles on his face began to move, almost like they were dancing with you, and you couldn’t help but stare. Rick leaned down towards you, tickling your ear with his breath as he spoke in the most delicious, gravelly voice you’d ever heard. 

“Are you happy?” He asked. The question felt so important. Barely anyone ever asked you that nowadays, even your parents. You nodded, a large smile gracing your face as his hands wrapped around your torso and squeezed. 

“I feel amazing!” You said back, and you could feel his chuckle against you. 

“Good. Thats the point.” He said back deeply. You sighed at the feeling of his voice through your ear, and without thinking, spoke again. 

“Talk to me more. I like your voice.” You asked. He chuckled again, just as charming as the first time he did so. 

“What do you want me to say?” The question was double sided, you knew this, but you didn’t want to push your luck or make him uncomfortable, something you were acutely aware of at this point. 

“I don’t know.” You responded nonchalantly. He tutted, much like your father did when you touched something you weren’t supposed to as a child, and a wave of arousal hit you like a train. 

“Now, now. W-We both know thats not UURP, not true. What do you want me to say?” He asked again. And with a brave heart, alcohol, and a lot of molly, you responded. 

“I want you to tell me that you like me, and that you’re sorry for teasing me, and that you wanna do this with me again.” You spoke. He laughed at this. 

“Hmm, is that it baby? Alright. I like you, I think you're a very pretty girl. I am sorry for teasing you, though you wouldn’t have come over tonight if I didn’t, so I suppose thats not entirely true. And I definitely wanna do this with you again, many times, for as long as you want. But I think you’re missing a few things here, hm?” He asked. You nodded, not wanting to talk and interrupt the vibrations of his voice, and for some reason he understood that. “I think you want me to tell you what a girl girl you are for letting go and having fun. I think you want me to tell you how much I love you pressed up against me, grinding up against my cock and pleading with those pretty little eyes. I think you want me to tell you how much I enjoy it when you let loose like this, and how well it suits you. And I think, y-you want me to tell you just how turned on I am right now watching you eat my words like fucking candy. A-Am I right baby?” He asked. 

Your knees were jello, breathing rapid and eyes wide as he spoke. You nodded, of course, because like always, he was right. That was what you wanted to hear. The rest of the night went on in a blur. The two of you danced and flirted until you were too sweaty and tired to do any more. Afterwards, you went back to the VIP lounge, drinking more as the Molly wore off. Eventually, it did. You had no idea how much time had passed but were tired and drunk and ready to crash. Rick portaled you back to his house. He gave you his shirt to wear and you undressed in front of him without giving a fuck, as he watched from the bed, without giving a fuck. You crashed on his bed, your head on his shoulder as he talked about his adventures with Morty, and promised that the two of you would be fucked up the whole next day. And to that you fell asleep.


End file.
